Kidnapped cast
by JustAnotherFanficWriter12
Summary: The full victorious cast end up getting kidnapped, they don't know why but they have, their kidnappers seem to have a thing for Liz, Victoria and Ariana. Elatt friendship/romance Elavan romace/friendship Eliana friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Matt" Liz laughed at him "get out my dressing room, I'm trying to get ready for filming..."

"well, get changed with me in here..."

She laughed again "no"

"aw.." he said pouting

"get out.." she smiled pushing him out the room

A while later, Matt went to go check Liz

" are you finished yet?" he asked as he chapped the door

"almost" she said

"well, hurry up" Matt said

"okay, okay.." he heard her say but then he heard a loud bang and then he heard a scream, ,Liz's scream...

"Liz? are you okay!?"

No answer

"Liz!" he shouted before breaking down the door and seeing no one standing there ", this better not be one of your pranks.." he said "i'm warning you..."

Before Matt could say anything else he was hit over the head and fell to the ground as everything went black

* * *

"have you seen Liz? Or Matt?" Ariana asked Victoria

"no" Victoria shook her head "and we were supposed to start filming 15 minutes ago"

Ariana sighed "want to go look for them?"

Victoria nodded "sure.."

They both stood up and walked to Matt's dressing room but they had no luck so they decided to go to Liz's dressing room but they found nothing, only a smashed vase on the ground and the window open

"Vic, i'm scared.."

"Ari, it's okay, nothing will hap-" she was cut off by being hit in the back of the head with a towbar and falling to the ground

Ariana looked and saw a man, wearing all black and she screamed and started to run, she looked back to see if he was chasing after her and turned to see where she was running and as she did another man was standing there and she banged into him and fell to the ground she was about to scream when the man she banged into put something over her head and picked her up and took her away

* * *

Avan was walking down to set with a coffee in his hands when a man, covered in black accidentally walked into him

"sorry man" Avan held up his hand and turned to the man who just kept his head low and kept walking

Leon walked up to Avan "dude, have you seen any of the girls, or Matt?"

"no, it's not like any of them to be late..."

"i know"

They're silent for a while until they both heard a scream, Ariana's scream

They looked at each other and ran in the direction of the scream

They saw a man carrying a struggling Ariana

"hey, man! Put her down!" Leon says and runs after him trying to get him to let go of her but failing when the other guys grabbed him and flung him into a wall

"don't touch him!" Avan said and ran over as one of the guys held him back "don't touch me! Get your hands off of me!" he screamed at them and tried to get out of his grasp but not succeeding and getting lifted up and flung into the back of a van with Leon

"where the hell are you taking us!? You can't do this to us!" Avan shouts and stands up and over to the doors of the van but fell down as the van started driving away

He turned to Leon who looked like he was in pain because of getting flung into the wall "hey man, how's your back?"

"painful" he says honestly

"why were they taking Ariana?" Avan asked him

Leon shrugged "I don't know man"

"Avan?" a voice said

Both Avan and Leon look around but see no one

"Avan? Leon?" they hear it again

"Ariana? Is that you?" he asks

"yes" she says

"where are you?" Leon asked

"over here" they hear from behind them

they try to move back but there are some sort of bars in the way "what the-?"

"oh my god." Leon said "he put us in cages.."

Avan sighed "Ariana, are you okay?"

"yes," she said "i'm fine"

Suddenly they all heard a groan and someone getting up "Matt?" Ariana asks "is that you?"

"Ariana?" he asked rubbing his head "where are we?"

"Matt, we've been _**kidnapped"**_ Avan tells him


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Matt, we've been kidnapped" Avan tells him**_

* * *

_****_"what? well where are they taking us?" he asked

"i wish i knew.." Avan replied

"wait, Liz, where's Liz is she okay?"

"w-what do you mean" Avan asked worried "t-they got Liz?"

"yes" Matt nods "that's how they got me because i was checking on Liz because i heard a scream.."

"oh my god, they better not touch Liz, i swear because they won't even know what hit them if they do something to Liz honestly!" Avan shouted and everyone went silent because of how angry he was, they've never seen him this angry

the thing is, Avan and Liz are best friends and he also started to have feelings for her lately but what Avan doesn't know is that Liz and Matt are best friends as well and Matt also started having feelings for Liz because he hangs about with her all the time

"Avan, man, it's okay, Liz can defend herself and Liz definitely knows how to throw a punch.." Leon tries to comfort him

Avan sighs and runs a hand through his hair "yeah, i guess you're right.."

the next thing they know the van comes to an unexpected stop which made them all back, Leon groaned because that made his back hurt even more

the doors of the van were opened and Avan and Matt both saw Liz, Ariana and Victoria just lying on the ground, the guys were the only ones in cages, Ariana was the only one out of the girls that was awake

"Liz!" Avan and Matt both shouted at the same time when they saw her lying there

two guys lifted up Liz and Victoria and carried them away and Ariana backed away and started crying "don't let them take me Matt.." she said

"it's okay Ariana, they won't hurt you." he told her

she kept crying as another guy grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him and lifted her up, she struggled while screaming "Matt! Avan! Leon! help me, please! help, no! no!"

they got her out and closed the door, leaving the guys in complete darkness

* * *

a couple of minutes later, the doors open again and the guys blink, trying to adjust their eyes to the light shining in one of them opened the cage with Matt in it and roughly grabbed him and took him away

the other two guys done the same to Avan and Leon, grabbing them and pulling them into a building in the middle of no where, taking them inside and standing them in front of three different doors, checking if they have any phones on them or any way of contacting anyone

once they were all clear, they were pushed into the doors the were standing in front of

Matt landed in the room with a thud as he landed on the ground and the door was quickly shut and locked

he stood up and started banging on the door "let me out of here!"

"Matt?" he heard a familiar voice say quietly from behind him

he turns around and saw Liz sitting on a bed at the wall

"Liz!" she stood up and walked up t him and hugged him and started crying

Matt rubs her back "are you okay? did they hurt you?" he let go and looked her up and down looking for any bruises

"no, you?" she asked

he shook his head and she hugged him again "what do they want from us, Matt?" she cried into his shoulder

"i don't know, Liz, i don't know" he rubbed her back

* * *

Avan was pushed into a room with Ariana in it, she was still crying from when she was pulled out the van and Avan thought they had hurt her

he went over to her "Ari?" he asked and she looked up at him "Avan!" she shouted and hugged him and started to cry more

"what did they do? did they hurt you? what have they done to you?" he asked concerned

she shook her head "n-nothing, they haven't touched me.." she sniffed

"i won't let them touch you Ari, you're safe.."

* * *

Leon landed in the room and Victoria screamed and kneeled down next to him "Leon? are you okay?" she asked and he nodded

"are you?" he asked her and she nodded back and she sat next to him on the floor

"what are they going to do to us?" she asked hinm after a while

"i wish i knew, Vic, i wish i knew.."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they all got woken up but some sort of alarm going off

"what the-?" Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes, he turned to Liz and saw her open her eyes

"Matt? What is that noise?!" she sat up quickly

He opened his mouth to answer when two guys unlocked the door and barged in, grabbing Matt and dragging him out

"Matt!" Liz cried

The biggest guy went for Jade and she starting screaming and kicking her legs, he beckoned over the other guy who came over and helped him carrying her out

"no!" she screamed "don't touch me! Let me go!"she moves about in their arms until they get to a room with an old worn out couch in the middle of the room, he sat her on the couch next to Matt and she quickly cuddled into him and he put his arms around her protectively and she cried

"It's okay" he whispered "they won't hurt you, I won't let them touch you Liz, it's okay..." He rubbed her back to sooth her down

Soon after Avan was dragged into the room, but not with out a struggle and so was Ariana, she was too small to kick around as much as Liz did

They were put on the couch next to Matt and Liz and they were followed by Leon and Victoria

The doors to the room were closed and the 4 guys stood at each door

"What's going on?" Avan whispered to Liz and Matt

"I don't know" Matt whispered back "we just woke up because of that alarm and then-"

"Stop talking!" A voice boomed from no where

They all look around the room until Liz notices two speakers at the front of the room

She nudges Matt and points to it and eventually they all notice it

"Thank you." He continued "now, sit quietly while I set up things for your first...**_scene_**" there was a beep through the speaker

Everyone looked at each other confused

'Scene?' Liz mouthed to Avan and he shrugged

"the first scene." the voice boomed again "will Include Avan, Liz and Victoria" there was a small chuckle on the other side of the speaker as it beeped again

Three of the four men standing in the room started moving towards them and Liz held onto Avan's arm

"It's okay" he whispered as he put his hand over hers "I'll be with you the whole time" he whispered again

The men walked over and each one grabbed Avan, Liz and Victoria by their tops and pushed them out the room and into another room

"Hello" a man said as he sat in a directors chair, he was wearing all black

"what the hell do you want with us!?" Avan shouted trying to move towards him but was stopped by the three men

The man in black ignored him and stood up "here are your scripts." he shoved three different scripts into their chests "and that's your set" they all looked to where he was pointing and saw the rv, the backdrop and the whole set the same as the victorious one

"you all know what scene this is? Don't you?" he chuckled lightly "the last scene in the episode 'Jade dumps Beck' in victorious..."

"i-i don't understand" Liz started "y-you want us to do a scene?" she asked

"it looks like you do understand..." the man in black told her

Victoria opened her mouth to say something when she was stopped by the man

"Places!" he shouted and walked away

The all looked at the scripts and where to stand and made there way there, Avan standing facing Liz and Victoria standing behind her

"Action!"

Liz took a deep breath and looked at her first line "Tori told me to get you a dog..."

"Dude." Victoria or 'tori' said

"Okay, it was kinda my idea but i-i didn't think the dog would bug out like that, i-i just wanted you to have a dog because I know you talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe-"

Nothing was said or done Avan just stared at his script, Liz and Victoria were confused because this is the part where Avan kisses Liz

But that's not what the script said...

"Cut!"

Avan didn't move, just stayed standing, staring at the script

"What seems to be the problem, beck.." The man said as he walked towards him

"I-i can't do the next thing it says..." He said quietly

"Why not? You need to follow a script..."

"I. Am not. Going. To!-" he started but stopped

"What does it say in the script!?"

"I am not going to punch Liz in the face!" He looks up at him

Liz and Victoria were confused because they hadn't actually looked at the script

Liz looked at her script and saw the stage direction

_'Avan punches liz in the face to get her to stop talkin_g'

She looked back at Victoria who was looking at the script and then looked up at Liz

Liz looked back to avan and the 'director' and she burst into tears

Avan tried to move forward but was stopped "it's okay Liz" he says anyway "I won't do it, I won't hurt it" he said, tears forming in his eyes

"You will do it!"

Avan looks at him "and what if I don't!?"

"Do that" he points to the script "or I, " he takes out a gun and points it at Liz and cocking it, making it ready to fire "or I'll do this"


End file.
